cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Liberators/@comment-4895759-20171115001906
So after getting all support in GBT-13 I just need to get out all this frustration from not getting a good support for Garmor so here are some fanmade cards I fought: G4 True Liberator of King Sword, Lionheart, Human/High Beast, +15000 Power ACT(VC)1/Turn Unite:a face-down card from your G zone with the same card name as this unit, and turn it face up, return 3 <> units from hand and drop zone to bottom of your deck Shuffle your deck then draw 1 card, this unit gains power +2000 for every unit with "Liberator" in its card name, if you have 3 or more units all of them gain power +5000, than if you have 5 or more units this card gains critical +1 and drive -1. GB3CONT:If you have 3 or more <> on your field this card gains drive +1 and it attacks cannot be guarded by cards with Sentinel ability. G4 True Liberator of Healing, Jeane, Human, Shield +15000 G Guardian GB1AUTO Unite:one of your cards on (RC) circles, and put it on the bottom of your deck When this unit is placed on (GC), you may pay the cost. If you do, look at five cards from the top of your deck, choose up to one unit and call it to the (GC). If that unit is a <>, and your (VG) is a unit with "Liberator" in its name, until end of that turn your (VG) gain's power +5000. G2 Liberator of Storm, Sagramor, Human/High Beast, 9000 GB1CONT:If you have 2 or more <> on your field this card gains power +2000 and "CONT(V,R,G):Resist" ACT(RC)1/Turn:(1) card with "Liberator" in it's card name from your drop zone If you have a (VG) with "Garmor" in it's card name you may pay the cost. If you do, choose up to two cards in circles other than (VC), put them on the bottom of your deck in any order, look at three cards from the top of your deck, call a card from among them, it gains power +3000 and return the rest to bottom of the deck. G1 Skilled Liberator, Gareth, Human, 7000 CONT(Hand):If you have a vanguard with "Liberator" in its card name, while you are paying the cost for Stride a G unit with "Liberator" in its card name, you may discard this card as a grade 3 card. AUTO:Blast (1) When this card is discarded from hand for the cost of Stride, if you have a vanguard with "Garmor" in its original card name, you may pay the cost. If you do, look at seven cards from the top of your deck, reveal up to one card with "Garmor" in its card name from among them, put it into your hand, and shuffle your deck. G0 Charjgal Liberator, High Beast, 5000 ACT(RC) Unite:this unit into your soul Look at three cards from the top of your deck, search for up to one card from among them with "Liberator" in its card name, call it to (RC), shuffle your deck, and that unit gets "AUTO(RC): At the end of your turn you can place this unit on the bottom of your deck, then Counter Charge (2)." until end of this turn. G0 Brugal Liberator, High Beast, 4000, Critical ACT(RC)1/Turn:up to 3 <> in your drop zone or bind zone, return them to the bottom of your deck Draw a card, Soul Charge (1), put the top card of your deck in to the drop zone